Loving Sam
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Dean couldn't save his brother. Slash, Dean/Sam/Cas
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural **

**Warnings: Spoilers for Season 2, and 4. Slash, Threesome. Dean/Sam/Cas.**

**Setting: After Sam dies in Season 2.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is another prompt made by imogen_lily**:_Dean couldn't make a deal for Sam's life, so he stayed dead, and Dean never sold his soul. Sam is brought back after several months by Castiel and the two have formed a very close bond. Sam and Dean have been lovers since they were 14 & 18, and Dean isn't about to lose Sam to some stupid angel. However Sam is clearly in love with, and needs Castiel - just like he's in love with and needs Dean, and somehow they end up in a strange threesome, but Dean and Castiel have no interest in each other - sexually or romantically, and fight constantly about each other's treatment of Sam. However when Sam is drugged and kidnapped by three men (with the intent to rape) outside a seedy pub, Castiel and Dean are left to plan a rescue, both are forced to admit how far they would go to protect Sam, and that people should *never* mess with a Winchester or an angel, especially when it involves their Sammy. _

* * *

**Loving Sam**

Castiel has never seen a soul so bright.

"Leave it be, Castiel" Uriel said.

"Why has no Angel come for it?" Castiel asked.

He knew of course, he knew why, that soul was one Samuel Winchester.

The one with the demon blood, the abomination, the one destine to be Lucifer's vessel.

Yet Castiel saw nothing tainted about the soul floating aimlessly around the gates of Heaven, not but pure white.

It was beautiful.

"An Angel with come, now leave it be, and let's go. We have orders" Uriel said, before leaving.

Castile stared at the soul, watching it float about, before following his brother.

* * *

Dean refused to give his brother a Hunter's Funeral, not matter how much Bobby begged, he couldn't watch his brother's body burn. So he buried Sam in the back yard of a nearby abandon cabin –the old shack was to old, and held to many memoires- a cabin that soon became the place Dean lived in.

Barely living, but still living.

Bobby watched from his spot on the porch, as Dean sat down in front of the grave back turned to him, the grave was marked by a homemade wooden cross, Sam's name embedded on it. Dean had made it, the older Winchester never understood his brother's faith in a God that was nothing more than a myth to Dean, but he would honor it.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said, voice soft, yet it seem to echo.

It was two weeks now, two weeks since Dean buried his brother, two weeks since Sam's death, two weeks since the crossroads demon said no, to weeks since Dean's world came to an end.

"Bobby's here…I think he's trying to get me to stay with him for a while….Can't do that though right? I mean I finally got that damn mattress upstairs, remember the one I told you about? Not to mention I can't leave you by yourself, you'd just get into trouble"

Dean chuckled, then there was silence.

Bobby stood there watching as Dean's shoulders slowly starting shaking.

"Sammy" Dean's voice was trembling, cracking, broken, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy"

Bobby ignored his tightening throat, his stinging eyes, blocked out his shaking hands as he listened to Dean shatter into pieces.

* * *

Unlike Hell, Heaven didn't have time; there was just merely existence, though if asked Castiel will tell you it was one month Earth time when he returned to Heaven's gate.

Samuel's soul was still there, still as bright, still wondering.

The Angel didn't know why he did what he did next; humans would probably call it curiosity or impulse.

His brothers and sisters would have called it defiance.

Castiel went over to the gates of Heaven and let his grace touch Samuel's soul, touch the one that was called the Boy King by Demons, an abomination by Angels, and brother by the Righteous Man.

The energy his grace felt, the_** warmth**_ was something Castiel had never felt before in all his time of existence.

"Hello" he said, voice in what humans would call wonderment or awe, "I'm Castiel, an Angel of the Lord"

The soul pulsed and Castiel's mind was filled with confusion, excitement, and _Dean_.

"You are in Heaven" Castiel said, "you died; your brother is still on Earth"

Quiet, and Castiel feared that he had damaged the wonderful soul, then suddenly soul clung to him nearly merging with his grace. The Angel blinked at the feeling of sadness, worry and _Dean_ the soul emitted.

Castiel remained motionless unsure of what to do, he was a warrior, not a guardian, he's never dealt with souls before. It was not his job to do such a thing, never gave the souls a glance when he went through their corners of Heaven, but this soul, Sam's soul was different.

It called to him.

Hesitantly and unsurely, Castiel wrapped as much reassurance as he could around the soul, just as he had seen some of his siblings who were assigned to watch over the souls do, "There is no need to worry" the Angel then said, "your brother will be joining you soon, judging from the lack of sleep and large amount of alcohol consumption"

There was a pause, then the Angel was hit was a massive wave of panic.

Castiel had a feeling he made things worse.

* * *

"Hey Sammy" Dean greeted as was his usual ritual, the Hunter sat down in front of the grave, "I went into town today, shocked a hell lot of folks. I think they thought I was some kind of ghost or something. I went to this diner; they have the best apple pie. It even beats the one in Ohio; remember that's one where the waitress kept flirting with Dad"

Dean continued his tale of his trip into town, talking until his voice was hoarse and the sun had long since set.

"I gotta turn in"

Dean stood, dusting off the dirt and leaves from his jeans, his eyes then locked with the grave. Dean rubbed his eyes when they started to sting with tears.

"Night Sammy"

Dean then went inside the cabin, alone.

* * *

Castiel was able to calm Sam, reassuring the soul that his brother was not appearing at Heaven's gate anytime soon. Disaster avoided, Castiel took the soul and flew it to its corner of Heaven.

Every Soul had its own space in Heaven to create whatever it desired.

Castiel had seen many Heavens that amazed him, though he favored the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953. Castiel will admit he was curious and perhaps excited to see what Sam would create.

Once the Angel released Sam, the soul floated around the mass of energy and time that suddenly shaped and swirled until Castiel found himself standing in a poorly looking apartment, the Angel waited for perhaps an illusion of Sam's brother, father, or the woman called Jessica to appear, nothing.

Castiel turned back to the soul and frowned.

Usually, once a Heaven was created the soul turned into appearance it either last died in or younger version of its mortal flesh, Sam was neither, just a ball of bright energy.

Today marked the three month anniversary of his baby's brother's death, and Dean celebrated by getting drunk and crying over his brother's grave, telling him how sorry he was for failing to protect him, begging his brother to come back to him.

"_Please Sammy, come back. Sammy **please!**"_

Bobby found the Winchester curled up on the grave the next morning, with a sigh the old Hunter heaved the young man up and into the cabin where he then deposited Dean onto the sofa. Bobby took in the young man he thought of as a son.

Took in the dark rings around eye when open were broken, face unshaved, hair dirty, greasy, long and uncared for, his clothes weren't much better either, colors faded, dirty, wrinkled, and holey.

All and all, Dean looked like a bum….or a man who lost everything.

With another sigh, Bobby headed to the kitchen, he ignored the piles of empty beer and whiskey bottles and headed for the refrigerator, opening he was met with the sight of more beer bottles, and no food. The old Hunter doubted that there was any food in the cupboards either, just more liquor.

"_Looks like I'm taking a trip into town" _

After making sure Dean was as comfortable as anyone could be on the old lump sofa, Bobby left. When he got back arms were full of groceries, he even got a piece of pie from the diner Dean had told him about. Dean was still out.

Bobby went into the kitchen, after putting everything away, he started working on getting rid of all the bottles, and cleaning up. When Dean started to stir, it was late afternoon.

Bobby who was in the kitchen fixing chili, paused his stirring and listen to the sounds of hurried feet, seconds later Bobby was listening to Dean throwing up in the bathroom.

* * *

"I thought Uriel told you to leave the soul be"

Castiel looked away from the soul clinging to him to his brothers who had appeared in Sam's Heaven; Zachariah was scowling at him while Balthazar was looking amused.

"No Angel came" Castiel said.

"An unfortunate oversight" Zachariah said, looking as though it was anything but unfortunate "but now that everything's settled, come along we have much to do".

With reluctances, Castiel stood up from the lumpy sofa and dislodge Sam from him, only for the soul to attach itself to him again. After several more failed attempts, Castiel looked at his brothers. With a sigh Zachariah waved his hand, the soul was flung from Castiel, hitting the wall and sliding down to the floor.

Panic, worry, but most of all anger washed over his grace.

Anger towards his brother for harming Sam.

Castiel wasn't even aware of moving towards the soul until Balthazar took hold of him, preventing him from moving closer.

"Come along _**now **_Castiel" Zachariah ordered.

Castiel look at his brothers, the Sam, his grace fluttering with the desire to stay, to make sure that the soul was unharmed.

The Angel left with his brothers.

* * *

"Singer"

"Is this Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah"

"I'm nurse Green at Mary Ann Hospital, we have a Dean Winchester here in our care"

Bobby cursed; already he was out of his chair looking for his boots and keys.

"What happen?"

"Mr. Winchester has been admitted for Alcohol Poisoning"

Bobby groaned as he finally found his shoes and keys, he memorized the address the nurse rattled off to him as he headed to his truck.

"_If you died on me boy, I'll kick your ass" _Bobby thought as he broke every speed law.

* * *

After that incident Sam followed Castiel everywhere, more often than not clinging to him pulsing with contentment, even to the Angel's own personally Heaven. An Angel's Heaven was similar to that of a human's only that Angels did not have free range of each other's Heaven as they did human souls.

Many of his siblings seem amused at the sight of the bright soul following Castiel everywhere, until they realized who the soul was, luckily Sam did not seem interested in any of his siblings. Expect Balthazar, who seems to be the only Angel that genuinely liked Sam.

"You would be the Angel to get attached to the soul of Lucifer's vessel's soul" Balthazar said.

They were in Castiel's favorite Heaven, Sam happily floating about exploring, the other soul paying no attention to Sam, while Castiel and Balthazar talked.

"It was not intentional" Castiel said, "I merely touched it"

"And now you have a new pet"

Castiel ignored his brother.

"Seriously though, what made you do that? Touch it?"

"I…don't know, but when I did it was so…warm"

Balthazar stared at his sibling's dare he say it, blissful face, and felt things in Heaven were going to be very interesting.

* * *

When Dean woke up, the first thing Bobby did was smack him upside the head, the old Hunter then spent a good hour yelling at Dean for his stupidly and how Sam wouldn't want this for him. He then spent the following hour hugging the life out of Dean and making him promise never to do something so stupid again.

Days later, Dean watched as Bobby as poured every last alcoholic beverage down the sink, before going out the backdoor to Sam's grave.

"Hey Sammy, sorry I was gone for so long"

Sam finally took a form, in what would have been three and half earth months' time.

Castiel did not know why it took the soul so long, but the Angel was glad that it did, as he took in the tall lean figure with shaggy hair and big hazel eyes.

"Hello Samuel" Castiel said.

Sam smiled, "Hey, Castiel"

* * *

"I miss you Sammy"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Part 2

**Loving Sam**

"Hello Sam"

Sam looked away from the television to the Angel that had appeared, taking in the bright form and beautiful snow white wings.

"Hey Cas" Sam greeted.

The Angel nodded in return, still not use to the nickname, before sitting down next to the soul on the sofa.

"How was your mission?" Sam asked.

"Eventful" Castiel answered.

Sam nodded, not asking anymore about it, having quickly learned he wouldn't get any more out the Angel in regards to the missions Castiel was assigned to.

"What are you watching?" Castiel then asked, head tilted as he watched the humans on the screen run around with various cooking utensils.

"Hell's Kitchen"

Sam grinned at the alarmed look on the Angel's face, and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing when the Angel demanded he turn it off.

"It's just a human show, Cas" Sam reassured, doing as he was told, grin growing wide when the Angel continued to glare at the now black screen.

"The name suggest otherwise"

"True, but trust me, there's nothing demonic about it"

Castiel continued to glare.

Sam was just glad the Angel didn't smite the TV like last time.

* * *

Sometimes, Dean would hear his brother's voice, calling him, echoing throughout the cabin, and each time he would race to the room he swore the sound was coming from. Expecting to see his brother, his Sammy there, waiting for him with a smile, or an eye roll and a _"What took you so long Jerk". _

Only to find nothing but cold empty air, and each time it became harder to forget the gun hidden underneath the mattress.

* * *

Sam was different, different from the other souls, there were so many clues, his first clue was that he had no illusions roaming his Heaven. Sure he could create items, change his Heaven around to whatever he wanted, but there was no illusion of Dean, his Dad, Mom, Bobby or even Jess walking around.

Balthazar said that it was strange.

His second clue was that he could sense Angels, could feel their presences, their massive graces around Heaven.

His third, but not final clue was that he could prevent an Angel from entering his Heaven; Sam unfortunately found that out the hard way…along with something else.

_Sam was reading one of his favorite books, when he felt it, the familiar spark of Castiel's grace getting closer to his domain. The soul smiled as he marked and closed his book, the smile disappearing when he felt something was off about the usually gentle and curious Angelic energy. _

_He jumped when the Angel suddenly appeared, crashing onto the floor. _

"_Cas!"_

_Sam rushed over to the fallen Angel, if he still had a heart it would be hammering at the sight of the dimming grace. _

"_God, Cas what happen?" _

_The soul barely sensed Balthazar's energetic, carefree mixed with worry grace before said Angel appeared. _

"_Why am I not surprised you came here" Balthazar said, kneeling next to his brother._

"_S-Sam" Castiel choked._

"_Yeah Cas, I'm here"_

_Sam reached to touch the Angel, stopping when he felt another grace edging towards his Heaven, it was Angelic but slightly dark, sadistic, Zachariah._

_Sam's eyes narrowed, he didn't want the Angel here, didn't want him anywhere near Cas. For all he knew the Angel probably did this, Sam wouldn't put it past the Angel who made it quite clear he didn't like Sam, or Castiel spending so much time with the soul._

_Not many of the Angels did, but they didn't harass him like Zachariah and Uriel did. _

"_Castiel, Balthazar" _

_Sam glared at the Angel, who returned regarded him with a cold look._

"_S-Sam"_

_Sam looked back the fallen Angel, who stared back at him, grace still dimming_

"_I'm here, Cas"_

"_Touching" Zachariah all but sneered...hey Angel, before reaching a hand out towards Castiel. _

_Sam tensed, and a voice inside his head screamed at the Angel._

"_Don't touch him! Go away, go away, go **away!**"_

_There was a bright light and a startled shout, when the light disappeared Zachariah was gone and Balthazar was starting wide-eyed at him._

"_W-What?" he asked unnerved by what happen, before the sound of Castiel groaning and his grace flickering gained both their attention._

"_Take it easy Cas" Sam said._

_When the Angel tried to move, Sam moved to place a hand on the Angel._

"_Wait!" Balthazar said._

_Too late. _

_Sam gasp as a hot flash of…something hit him, and he felt himself being drained, and God, it hurt! _

_As soon as that pain came it disappeared._

_Sam fell to the ground, shivering, his mortal form flickering in and out until he was a dimming glow of energy. _

Sam vaguely remembers a healed Castiel gathering him up and holding him, comforting him until his strength came back. Afterwards Castiel explained that if an Angel focused, it could drain the energy, the life hood of a soul to not only gain power but to heal as well, but since they need the consent of the human it was largely rare, and required much trust between the human and Angel as it was a very dangerous to the human both physically and mentally.

Castiel also explained that for a soul to eject an Angel from its Heaven, meant that the soul was very powerful and very pure.

The way the Angel looked at him made Sam feel warm…and something else, a feeling that he only felt around Dean.

* * *

_It was summer, and they were Texas, their Dad a state over taking care of a Hunt._

_Sam had just turned fourteen and Dean eighteen. By that time Dean had control over his lust and inappropriate love that was aimed towards his brother. _

_Though the fact that they were on their own for a month, and the summer weather resulted in his brother prancing around the apartment in little clothes as possibly tested that that control, **and **to make matter worse it seemed his baby brother, **his** Sammy had a crush on someone. _

_How does Dean know? Elementary, my dear Watson. _

_Always having that adorable blush on, wearing his brother's aftershave even though he doesn't in fact **shave,** and wearing his best clothes. _

_Dean just wished he knew __**who**__ it was that had gained his brother's attention, if it was a girl fine, he could handle that, all it took was a flirty smirk and the girl would be forgetting about his brother and more interested in getting into the backseat with Dean. If it was a __**boy**_ _well_….._Dean was sure Dad wouldn't mind him using a few bullets. _

"_Dean" _

_The sound of his brother's voice drew the older brother away from show he was pretending to watch, and over to his brother, dressed nicely and…yep there was the after shave._

"_I'm going" Sam said._

_And there was the blush…wait where was Sammy going?….oh yeah __**Mark**_.

_The fifteen year old (which Dean still doesn't believe, the brat was way too big) that lived two doors down, and had instantly became Sam's best friend the day the two met, the two were practically attached at the hip._

_Was he the one his baby brother had a crush on?_

"_Yeah, alright" Dean grunted, getting up from the bed, ignoring Sam's huff and grumbled "it's just down the hall" he followed his brother to the door, where he watched Sam go down the hall to the second door and knock. Waving back at his brother, who then disappeared into the room, before doing the same, and going back to pretending to watch the TV. _

_Dean lasted two hours (a new record) before he stood up from his bed and was walking down the hall, and knocking on room 203, calling for his brother._

_The sudden shuffle and hurried whispers, had Dean's eyes narrowing in suspicions, and knocking on the door again, this time with more insistences._

"_Sam!"_

_The door knob jiggled, and the door opened. _

_It was Sam._

_Dean's breathe hitched at the sight of his brother's wrinkled clothes, panting and flushing face, behind his brother was Mark, who was shifting in place, eyes flickering nervously._

"_Dean?" Sam said._

_Dean looked back at his brother, and something in him just clicked, he then suddenly grabbed his little brother's arm and dragged him out the apartment and down the hall towards their own, ignoring Sam's protest._

"_Dean, what the hell?" Sam demanded when they entered the room, annoyed and confused at his brother's behavior. _

_Dean locked the door, before turning to his glaring brother. _

"_What were you doing?" _

_Sam blinked, "What?"_

"_You and Mark" the other's boy's name was said in a sneer, "what were you two doing?" _

"_N-Nothing" Sam said._

_His brother had a horrible poker face, which was weird considering that every time they played poker his brother would kick his ass. _

"_Don't lie to me, especially when you—" Dean trailed off, unable to think about how his brother had been acting, not wanting to picture what Mark was doing to his Sammy_

"_When I what?" Sam asked, no longer annoyed, though still a bit confused. _

"_This" Dean finally said, indicating to Sam's clothes._

"_What about them?" Sam asked, looking down at them._

"_You're always wearing them"_

"_Huh?"_

"_And the aftershave, dude you have no hair!"_

"_Hey, I do too!"_

"_That mop on that your head does not count!"_

_Dean was so busy ranting and pacing that he didn't notice Sam watching him do said pacing ranting and raving about Sam's strange behavior the past weeks, at one point Dean had started cursing Mark, the older Winchester didn't see when it clicked for Sam, and the youngest Winchester broke out into a big grin._

"_Dean" Sam then said, appearing in front of him, stopping his pacing._

"_What?!" Dean snapped. _

_Sam kissed him, soft presses of lips, when he pulled back Dean's eyes were wide, and his body was frozen in place, the grin on Sam's face told the other Hunter that his brother felt pleasure at being able to stun his normally unshakable sibling. _

"_I love you" Sam then said, "but more than a brother, it started when I was twelve. At that time I was scared, and didn't know what to do, I didn't want you to be disgusted and hate me, so I ignored my feelings, tried to act normal. It worked for a while, until I finally just couldn't take it anymore, I decided to take a chance and try to seduce you, try to make you at least lust after me. So I started doing things, like wearing my best clothes using your aftershave to get you to notice me more…I guess it worked"_

"…_.Huh" Dean finally said, to shocked to say anything else. _

_The voice in his head on the other hand, was cheering and screaming up and down over the fact that his Sammy loved him the same way he did. _

"_But Mark—"_

"_Is just a friend"_

"_But you—"_

_Sam kissed him again, shutting up any protest Dean had. _

Dean blinked away from the memory, that summer had been the best summer of his life, to know that his Sammy loved him just as he did, though he never did find out what the two had been doing that had his brother in such a state.

"Then again, we were kind of busy, weren't we?" Dean asked the grave, with a chuckle, remembering that they spent the rest of that summer making out.

"Remember that harvest fair we went to?" Dean then asked before continuing his tale, the hollowness in his heart forgotten for that moment.

* * *

When Castiel and Balthazar appeared in Sam's Heaven, the soul was not alone, on the sofa, next to the soul where two others, their mortal forms were male, all three souls looked away from the large flat screen TV, that Castiel was sure was not there before.

"Hey" Sam greeted before introducing the souls, "this is Ash and Andy"

The souls waved; both Angels had a feeling that the souls were only aware of them because of Sam. When the two Angels sat down, Sam explained why the two souls were here.

"Ash ran into Andy while Heaven hopping looking for me, apparently you can get your Heaven to show Earth" Sam said, "he saw me…die, and figured I'd be here"

"Lucky for me I brought my own beer, Sam here didn't have any" Ash said, before downing said beer.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sorry" he said, amusement lacing in his voice, "they were just about to show me how to see Dean"

Balthazar glanced at his brother, when he sensed the sudden uneasiness radiating from the Angel.

"Yep, oaky, now look at the TV and just visualize your bro" Andy instructed.

"That's it?"

"That's it"

Sam nodded before starting at the screen.

At first there was nothing, just black screen, then the screen flickered. It flickered several more times before a clear colored picture of Dean appeared.

The smile on Sam's face, wide and full of dimples stirred something in Castiel.

"Wow on your first try" Ash said, "it took me at least five days to get the damn screen to flicker"

Andy snickered, before his attention was taken by his bong that he had brought along.

Sam didn't answer any of them, his attention on his brother, waves of emotions hitting him all at once, but the most powerful of them was loneliness. Loneliness, because he _**missed **_his brother, his lover, wanted him here by his side.

Why didn't he feel any of these things before? He remembers a brief moment where he did, but ever since his Heaven was created those emotions slowly melted away until he felt nothing but content and happiness.

Was this what Heaven did? Make you forget earth and those you left behind? What would have happen if he had created illusions of those he loved, created an illusion of Dean? Would he then forget the real Dean, his brother who had been his world? _**Still**_ was his world.

"Sam?" Castiel said when the soul's eyes suddenly watered.

"I'm okay" Sam reassured giving the Angel a smile, though his voice was tight.

"You're bro doesn't look so good" Andy then said.

Sam turned his attention back to the screen, Andy was right.

His brother was sitting in front of a grave, no doubt his, and he looked…broken. He was sickly pale, skinny, and so dirty looking, he was also talking.

"Why can't I hear anything? "Sam asked.

"You can" Ash said, as he took the offered bongo from Andy, "just picture your brother's voice and—hey!"

All three souls stared at the now blank screen.

"What happen?" Sam asked, surprised, the voice inside his head screaming for Dean to come back.

"Maybe you lost the connection" Andy suggested.

Balthazar looked over at Castiel who wouldn't meet his eye.

* * *

Castiel knew he couldn't stay with Sam as much as he would like, he did had orders after all. So it was no surprise when he entered Sam's Heaven after being gone for one Earth week, to see Sam sitting on the floor in front of the television, it was smaller now, and Dean's voice was coming out from it.

"_We ate so much candy that night we both had stomachaches, Dad thought it was hilarious"_ said the voice.

Quietly the Angel went over and sat down next the soul, whose eyes were wet, but he was smiling.

"_There was also that time in Florida, I taught you how to gamble for the first time, you kicked my ass and won my pie. You little brat!" _

Sam chuckled.

"_Then there was that summer you turned seventeen"_ Dean's voice had gone if possible softer, his eyes were dull and distant as he remembered, _"we were in Idaho, Dad was hunting a ghoul, two states over with Rufus. We saw a movie and ate at that diner that had best double bacon cheeseburger. After we went to back to the hotel and…made love for the first time." _

Castiel knew well of the relationship the Winchester boys had, all of his siblings did, many were indifferent, others saw it as sin and couldn't understand how the two had a place in Heaven. Castiel was neither, he always saw the union between two lover, regardless of gender as a beautiful creation of his Father's love. The fact that Sam and Dean were brothers was just that, a fact.

Yet as he sat here listening to Dean retell the two's more special and private moment, he couldn't find it beautiful, and this….feeling within his grace worried him.

"_God Sammy" _Dean voice then said, voice tight, _"I miss you so much" _

"Miss you too, Dean" Sam said, wet eyes getting if possible even wetter.

"_I want you back, I want you__**here**_, _in my arms, laughing at me, yelling, calling me a Jerk. Throwing bitchfaces at me, just here, __**alive**__, please, come back. I need you, I can't do this, please Sammy!"_

Castiel held the soul as it cried with its brother.

* * *

"_Dean" _

_Green eyes opened, and were met with a dimpled smile. _

"_Morning" Sam greeted, before kissing his brother softly._

_Dean sighed happily as he kissed back, when Sam pulled back Dean happily nuzzled the tanned neck. _

"_What time is it?" Dean asked against the neck._

"_Noon"_

"_You let me sleep that long?"_

"_You needed it" was his answer._

_Dean hummed before wrapping his arms around his brother, frowning when he felt something wet, sticky and horrifyingly familiar. He pulled away his hand, eyes widening at the sight of the blood. Worried he looked back his brother and met lifeless hazel eyes._

"_Nononononononono!" _

_A chuckle. _

"_Guess I bet on the wrong horse" whispered a dark voice._

_With a snarl and a click of his gun, Dean turned._

_The yellow-eyed demon and Jake's laughed echoed. _

With a start Dean woke, body slick with sweet, chest heaving.

* * *

Castiel had just wanted to comfort Sam, to take his mind away from his brother (who seemed to be trying to drink himself to death) who was the cause of Sam's mournful glow, _"Not to mention his attention" Balthazar had teased._

So after convincing Sam to that he could leave the television for just a moment, he took the soul to his Heaven, where he turned into the city of Atlantis's library, before the great wave that had forced the city below the ocean and killing many of its people.

The way Sam glowed happily at the sight almost made the Angel's grace swell in pride.

"This is just…wow…just…wow!"

"I take it from you extreme enthusiasm, you like it"

"Like it? I love it!"

Castiel felt himself smile, before he was hurrying after Sam. Castiel was showed the soul his favorite section, and soon the two were reading and debating theories and ideas.

"What happen to this place?"

Castiel looked up from his book on Atlantean wildlife.

"To this City" Sam said, "I mean the city was doing so well, there weren't any wars or any real major disasters recorded to cause this city to well, drown, so what happen? Did they piss you guys off or something?"

If Sam didn't know any better he'd think the Angel was….embarrassed.

"….I sneezed and created a great wave that…drowned the city" Castiel said.

"You…_**sneezed**_?"

Castiel nodded looking everywhere but at Sam.

Sam stared and then he laughed.

"Are you serious?" Sam laughed, clenching his sides and nearly falling off the chair. He knew he wasn't supposed to be laughing considering that people dead, but the fact that it all happened because an Angel _**sneezed**_ was just too funny.

Castiel couldn't even feel insulted or annoyed that he was being laughed at (Michael had given him such a scolding), his eyes locked onto Sam's face.

Bright and open with laughter, laughter he hadn't seen in such a long time.

It just made the soul more beautiful than before.

Before the Angel could stop himself, Castiel pulled the still laughing soul close to him.

Sam's laughter broke off into a gasp at the gentle yet shy caress of his soul, it felt different than the usual touch, familiar like… a kiss.

"Cas?"

Castiel did it again, Sam gasp again only this time a voice in his head was screaming that Castiel, the freakin Angel of the Lord was kissing him!

"Cas…you…just now…I…"

When the Angel did it a third time, it was a little more forceful, making Sam shiver with surprised pleasure, and he felt himself melting, the surprise running away and he let himself get lost.

Everything was so hot, and when Castiel wrapped around him and pulled him closer, Sam felt something that he only thought he could feel with Dean.

Safe and loved.

The moment Dean appeared at on his poach on a Fall afternoon, clean and shaved, eyes cold and blazing with revenge, Bobby knew the Winchester's grieving months were over.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Wow so many reviews! Thank you all!**

* * *

**Loving Sam **

"Let me guess, he's on another mission"

Angels did not have a sense of fear (well they're not supposed to anyway) but Balthazar felt he would be forgiven for the tiny spark of fear that ignited at the tone in which the soul spoke.

"Yep" the Angel then chirped playfully, "but he sends his love"

Sam turned away from the television screen, and glared at the Angel, said Angel tensed. The Soul then sighed and turned back to the television where his brother had trapped a demon and was now interrogating it. Ever since his brother had returned to the Hunt looking for Jake and the Yellow-Eyed Demon, there has been more demon activity.

Sam knew...something was coming, he could sense it, and he knew that the Angels were somehow involved as well. Which Sam supposes it would explain why Cas hadn't been visiting lately if it wasn't for what happened at the library.

"Don't worry your adorable little head" Balthazar sighed as he sat on the sofa, "Cas will come around"

Sam nodded, he knew that, he just wished Cas would come around sooner, so they could talk. Talk about what had happened, talk about maybe…continuing on with whatever _**this **_was, that didn't mean he didn't love Dean anymore, far from it. He still loved his brother, still wanted his brother by his side, but he wanted Cas by his side as well. Wanted the Angel to hold him, love him, just as much as his brother did.

"And what are you thinking about that has you making the stupid smile?"

Sam felt his face go warm at being caught.

"Nothing" Sam said.

Balthazar grinned, "That smile says its more" the Angel then gasped, "Are you thinking naughty thoughts about my Cassie?"

"_**No!**_" Sam protested, blushing when images of him arching and gasping Castiel's name, as said Angel pounded into him appeared in his mind….and why was he the bottom!? Several other images of him appeared in various positions, moaning as his brother took him over and over again….well that answered that question.

"You are! What a naughty thing you are" Balthazar laughed.

Sam huffed and turned away from the laughing Angel.

"Oh shut up" Sam grumbled.

Balthazar stopped laughing through he had a grin on his face, that grin slowly slipping away and had him glancing around.

"Sam" he then said, voice hard, and every bit of the warrior he was.

Sam blinked at the sudden change of tone and turned curiously at the Angel.

"Run" the Angel said, just as a cloud of shadows appeared.

* * *

Uriel looked over what use to be a group of demons, then over at the one for their demise, he took in the vessel his brother chose. Black unruly hair, blue eyes that glowed with his brother's grace, the vessel wore a black suit, over that was a brown trench coat.

"Troubled?" Uriel asked.

Castiel looked his way from the demons to his brother.

"Trouble?"

"When it comes to Demons, you can be as ruthless as the rest of us, but this" Uriel tilted his head to the charred remains of the Demons and their vessels, "was brutal, so I'll ask again, troubled?...let me guess it's because of that thing"

Castiel looked over the remains, pushing back the anger that came with the comment before looking at his brother,

"No"

Of course he was troubled! He had, to use a human term, kissed Sam! Taken advantage of the soul who was lonely, missing his brother and lover, but the part that bothered Castiel the most was that he wanted to do it again, wanted to do _**more**_. The Angel wanted to _**bond **_with Sam, the same way his siblings did when they chose a mate.

Uriel was not convinced, and was about to make it known when one of their sisters appeared.

"Castiel, Uriel" She said urgently, "we have need of you"

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Demons, have entered Heaven"

The constant thought in Castiel's head as he raced to Heaven was Sam.

* * *

When they arrived at Heaven, Castiel instantly headed towards Sam's domain, killing any Demon that got in his way, when he arrives, his grace fluttered with intense, fear, worry and anger at the sight of the damage swirls of energy, dead Demons and no illusions of the apartment in sight.

"Sam?" he called, the fear increased when he got no answer, "Sam!" he called again, eyes swirling everywhere.

"He's over here"

Castiel turned around; it was Balthazar, covered in Demon's blood, sword in one hand and cradled protectively in his other arm was Sam's soul. The ball of light and energy clinging close to the Angel.

"He's fine" Balthazar said, as Castiel took Sam, "just shaken, and a little tired"

At the curious look, the Angel explained further, "One of the Demons had grabbed hold of him, and Sam blast it and about half of the others. Shocked the both of us"

Castiel nodded, his negative emotions giving away with relief and pride as he wrapped his grace around the soul, who reached back and clung, waves of worry, relief, and a bit of hurt emitting off of Sam.

"Forgive me for not here" Castiel said.

* * *

"Here you go"

"Thanks Ellen"

When the beer was taken, Ellen sat down next to the grizzly Hunter, her eyes trailing to the younger Hunter working on the Impala.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

Bobby sighed, "To be honest I don't know, I mean, he talks like Dean, walks like Dean, and certainly looks like Dean, but I ain't sure it's Dean"

"He lost his brother, Bobby"

"I know that Ellen, God, I know, but this…I just don't know how to describe it" Bobby finally sighed.

Ellen leaned against the man, watching the young man she had grown to care about, giving a small wave when Dean looked their way.

"Wanna a beer?" she asked.

Dean shook his head and went back to his car.

"…Do you miss him?" Ellen then asked.

Bobby looked at her, knowing well who she was talking about.

"Everyday" he answered.

"Yeah, me too"

* * *

"We need to get rid it!"

Castiel tensed, standing next to him Balthazar shifted, around them their siblings shifted.

"It was obvious why the Demons dare attack Heaven and the Garrisons!"

"Now, we can't be so sure of that" said one of their brothers, a guardian, "the Demons probably just wanted launch a surprised attack"

"Suicidal you mean"

"And why would they do such a thing? Because of the soul called Samuel Winchester!"

"That's enough Uriel"

All eyes turned to Michael.

"What happen today was…surprising yes, but there is no need to take drastic measures" the Archangel said.

Castiel felt a moment of relief, that relief turning into dread when Raphael spoke.

"True, but what if it happened again? Would it not be better to get rid of it, or better yet destroy it?"

There were murmurs of agreement but Castiel ignored it as he spoke.

"Would that not be against Father's law?" he said, "we are not to intently harm a soul or remove it out of Heaven, once it's been admitted."

"You would defend the Abomination" Zachariah said.

"Zachariah" Michael said, tone in a warning.

"He's name is _**Sam**_ and yes, I am defending him, he has done nothing but good and is only scorned because of his destiny, he is even the most devoted to our Father, as many of you know"

"Good?" Zachariah scoffed, "that thing been getting you to break every rule since the day it arrived"

"And you haven't?" Balthazar spoke up, "if I remember correctly you attacked Sam, the first day you met him"

There was a stun silence, all eyes on Zachariah.

"It was merely a push; it is not my fault if the thing is weak"

"Sam is _**not**_ weak" Castiel growled.

Zachariah moved closer to the other Angel until he was face to face with Castiel.

"My apologies, I got it wrong, Sam's not weak, _**you**_ are."

Castiel's eyes narrowed.

The rest of the Angels watched the two, waiting.

Suddenly all the Angels blinked, there was a bright blinding light, when the light faded Zachariah was on the ground and unconscious, all eyes stared before turning to the soul that was flaring angrily at Zachariah.

"Sam?" Castiel said.

The ball of light and energy turned to him…and hit him, again and again

"Sam…Sam…Sam! Please stop hitting me" Castiel said, grabbing hold of the flaring ball of energy, around him his siblings were looking on, torn between shock (no soul had every hit an Angel before…or been violent period) and amused.

The moment Castiel touched the soul, he was met with angry, some worry and much loneliness and sadness.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you, but there are still many things to be fixed.

Understanding, but with some confusion.

"You're not upset about me not visiting? Then what are…oh"

Ah, the _**kiss**_.

"Castiel"

Castiel looked at Michael.

"Give me the soul"

Castiel's grace flared with protectiveness and for a moment Castiel considered flying away with Sam, in the end he handed over to the his elder brother.

"He is….very warm" Michael said, "Samuel, I'm am Michael, Archangel of the Lord"

"Watch out Cas," Balthazar whispered, "big bro is stealing your pick up lines"

Castiel looked blankly at him.

"Samuel, why did you attack Zachariah?"

Sam flared angrily as he told his story.

"He's very protective of you" Michael chuckled, surprising the other Angels, "though that does not excuse him of harming an Angel"

"Michael—"

"Quiet Castiel, now Sam…do not do that again, understand?"

Michael stared at the soul, giving the soul the same look that the Archangel gave to Fledglings when they started to get rowdy.

With a pout Sam agreed.

* * *

"Hello Dean"

"Meg"

"Miss me?"

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb"

"I'm not, I know a lot of people"

"Fine, where are Azazel, and Jake?"

"Oooh, you're on first name bases with Daddy now?"

"Where are they?"

"You tried Jamaica? I heard it's lovely this time of year"

"I won't ask again"

A smile.

"Fine, Bobby"

Chanting.

"You're gonna send me back now? What no goodbye kiss?"

A glare, and a brief scream of pain.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just crawl right back out"

"And we'll send you right back"

Another scream of pain.

"Not before I play with Sammy though"

Chanting stopping and silence.

"What, you thought your little Sammy was in some little nice place in the sky?"

A laugh, cruel and cold as its owner.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but little Sammy is down there, on the rack being tortured"

"Shut up, Bobby finish it"

"Not only that, but he's also became a Demon's bitch"

"Shut up!"

There was a click and Meg was staring down the barrel of the colt, but that didn't stop her.

"And it's all because of you"

"I said _**SHUT-UP!**_"

The laughter continued to echo even after the fire was shot.

* * *

"Cas, we need to talk"

"….I believe we do as well"

Sam had rebuilt his Heaven, this time they were a beach house that Sam had seen in a magazine when he had been twelve and wanted to go to one day. Outside Castiel could hear the waves.

Sam in his mortal form smiled, the smiling growing when the Angel sat down next to him.

"Sam" Castiel said after a moment, "when the day came when I would talk to you, I have every intention of apologizing for that time in the library, I took advantage of you in your delicate state."

"No you didn't"

"Please Sam, let me finish"

"Sorry"

"I took advantage of you, for that I apologize, but I will not apologize for…kissing you."

"I would have punched you if you did"

"You cannot—"

"You know what I mean, anyway what I'm saying is that…I was surprised and shocked at first, but then I thought about and realized that I wanted it, wanted…whatever this is to continue, I want _**us**_ to continue."

"You no longer love Dean?"

"Yes I do, he's my brother"

"I meant the other way"

"Oh, yes I do love Dean"

"I don't understand"

"Cas, I want you the same way I still want Dean…it's confusing I know but…" Sam trailed, scratching the back of his head, this was not going well.

"I understand"

"You _**do**_?" Sam asked incredulity.

"No, but I'm willing to try"

* * *

"Damn it Dean, I told you to wait for me!"

Dean winced, and chose to keep the comment to himself, especially since Bobby at the moment was digging a bullet out of his back.

"You could have gotten killed!"

"He was getting away Bobby"

"That doesn't mean you have to risk your life"

"But—" Dean suddenly yelped when the Hunter went a little deeper then needed.

"Hold still" Bobby grumbled.

Dean didn't not to mention that he had been holding still, then there was silences expect for Dean's grunts of discomfort. Finally Bobby lifted the bullet out.

"Dean" he then said as he cleaned the wound before stitching it, "you can't keep doing this"

"Doing what?"

"Being so reckless, ever since Meg…"

"Don't"

"Dean"

"I said don't"

Bobby sighed, and finished his stitching in silence.

Dean inwardly sighed, he knew he was being more reckless, and he should be cursing himself for letting Meg get to him, he should…but he couldn't, because he knew the truth.

There was no Heaven, only Hell.

And when he killed Azazel and Jake, he was joining his brother.

* * *

"Mmm yummy"

Sam quickly parted from Castiel, said Angel glared at his brother for interrupting them.

"What?" Balthazar asked innocently.

Castiel suddenly sighed, "What do you want Balthazar?"

"What? I have to have a reason for being here?"

"Yes" said both Castiel and Sam.

"Touché"

With another say Castiel turned his attention to the movie he and Sam were watching before they became…busy.

"Sooo, whatta we watching?" Balthazar then asked, flopping down between the two, grinning at the looks of annoyance he received.

"Sam and I are watching _Die Hard_"

"I love this movie!"

Castiel exchanged a look with Sam over his brother's head, Sam grinned when he nodded.

"Hey Balthazar" Sam then said.

"Yeah?"

"It's time for you to go" Balthazar frowned at the familiar smile the soul gave.

"Oh, no, nonono, Cas!"

"Goodbye, brother"

"Oh you little bas—"

There was a bright light, a startled shout and Balthazar was gone. Smiling wider, Sam cuddled up next Castiel.

"You know he's gonna be pissed when he gets back"

"I am aware"

"Do we care?"

"No"

Castiel then wrapped his grace around Sam and kissed him, pulling him closer, Sam sighed happily letting himself get lost in the Angel's warmth and love. The sighing turning into moan when Castiel became more forceful, Sam still wasn't sure how the whole thing worked when they did this, he just categorized it as the same as kissing or making-out seeing as that's how it felt.

"Cas" Sam moaned.

It's been what seems like months since they've started this…relationship, they were shy at first, still a bit unsure. Those feeling quickly went away, and both got bolder, Castiel more so than Sam. Not that Sam minded, he found Castiel's eagerness and curiosity rather cute.

"Cas" Sam gasp when his neck tingled with pleasure.

"Sam"

The soul shivered at the way the Angel sounded, it was warm mixed with want, awe and possessiveness.

"Sam, may I…try something?" Castiel asked, pulling away.

Sam blinked at him, and it took a moment for words to push through the hazy fog of lust.

"What?"

Castiel shifted around in hesitation, eyes drifting around before looking back at Sam.

"Sam, do you trust me?" he then asked.

"Of course"

Castiel nodded, before motioning for Sam to lay down on the sofa, Sam did and waited, curious as to what the Angel was going to do. He moaned happily when his body was caressed, and he slipped back into that feeling of pleasure, and warmth. Suddenly he gave a loud gasp of surprise and pleasure.

"Cas?" he said, looking up wide-eyed at the Angel hovering over him.

Castiel started at him, then kissed him, Sam gasping into the kiss when he felt that feeling again, it was intense and felt so _**good**_. Castiel then did it again and again, until there was nothing but intense pleasure and Castiel.

"Oh my—Ah—Cas please I need—" Sam trialed off in a keen arching, and pulling the Angel closer, and just losing himself in the intense sensations.

"Sam" Castiel said, voice in awe, "you're so beautiful"

Sam keened again, and then he just…exploded was the best word he could come up with. Everything was bright, loud and shattering.

It was wonderful.

All to soon everything was clearing, the haze going away leaving him boneless and tingling, Castiel collapsing on top of him, shivering.

"What. Was. That?" Sam asked, voice a bit groggy as sleep was slowly taking over.

"I believe you humans call it sex"

"_**That**_ was sex!?"

"The Angel version, yes"

"….Can we do it again?"

"Alright you two, prepare—" Balthazar trailed off, he took in the sight of the two, "did you two just…"

Sam blushed, while Castiel stared back.

"You did!"

"Balthazar"

"And I wasn't here to watch!"

"Balthazar!"

* * *

When Dean opened his eyes, Bobby and Ellen were sitting by his bedside, and neither looked happy.

"Crap" he groaned.

"Yeah, crap" Bobby said, before going into a full-blown lecture mixed in with threats of kicking the boy's ass if he ever did something like that again.

"Okay Bobby" Ellen said after Bobby went on a rather lengthy detail of how far he was going to shove his shot gun up Dean's ass, " I think he gets it"

Dean kept quiet as the two bickered, he suppose getting thrown out of a five story window by a demon was a dumb move.

At least he got a cool scar for it.

When he got out of the hospital some weeks later, Bobby and Ellen dragged him back to the older Hunter's house, as usual there were books scattered everywhere.

"Before you're swan dive, Ellen and I finally worked out what old Yellow eyes and Jake are up to, and how it's connected to all these natural disasters going on"

"Yeah and?"

"They're breaking seals"

"Seals? To what?"

"Dean" Ellen said, "their breaking the seals to Lucifer's cage"

* * *

They had sex, several more time before Castiel had to leave again, going to earth for missions that Sam knew involved demons, many times the Angel came back injured, but not as bad as the first time.

Though that didn't make Sam any less worried.

He tried to see what the Angel did via the television but all he got was a white snowy screen. So Sam just prayed that Castiel came back alive.

Now Dean on the other hand, was going to give Sam a heart attack and he was already dead!

All the recklessness his brother was doing was sure to get the other Winchester killed, not only that but many times Sam wanted to go down there and scream at his brother.

He suppose that's why he was here, roaming Heaven, mostly the Garrisons where the Angels resided, unable to bear watching his brother try and hurt himself with Hunts and alcohol. He usually didn't come here without Castiel or Balthazar to protect him from their siblings, but ever since his little display at the meeting, the Angels either left him be or gave curious glances his way. It didn't hurt that Michael seemed to like him either.

Sam made it half way to the Cupids' Garrisons (Aside from Balthazar the Cupids also genuinely liked him, though Sam had a feeling they genuinely liked everyone) when he heard it, whispers of the Angels.

"First seal has broken"

"It's beginning, our Father's Word"

"The beginning and the end, as it's been written"

"The Apocalypse"

"We need the Righteous Man"

"We need the vessels"

"The Vessels, Michael and the Morning Star's sword"

"The swords"

"The Winchesters"

"Sam and Dean"

* * *

When Castiel was at the edge of Sam's Heaven when he was tackled by Balthazar.

"Balthazar, what are you doing?"

"Don't go in there!" Balthazar whispered ominously holding down his brother.

"Why? Did you upset Sam again?"

"No"

"Then—"

"Cas, Sam knows about him and his brother being the Vessels"

Castiel paused, "Does he know about—"

"Yes"

"Did you—"

"No, he found out on his own, though I think it was kind of obvious from the way our siblings been acting"

Castiel nodded.

"You can get off me now" he then said.

Balthazar got off him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell him the truth"

Castiel then entered Sam's Heaven.

"Sam?"

The soul was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, a beer in his hand.

"Hey Cas" San greeted emotionlessly.

Castiel hesitated for a bit before sitting down across from him.

"Sam" he began only to be interrupted by the soul.

"Why am I here?" Sam asked.

"I don't…understand"

"Here, in Heaven, why I'm I here, when I'm…." Sam's voice hitched, mortal form flickering "I-I have demon blood in me, I'm _**Lucifer's **_vessel! I shouldn't be here, I should be in—"

"No!"

Castiel stood up and grabbed the soul, ball of energy emitted waves of sorrow, doubt, and self-loathing.

"You have given so much, sacrificed everything. Your soul and heart is so warm and pure, there is _**nothing **_tainted about you, you _**belong **_here, belong with _**me**_, you do belong here Samuel Winchester, you _**do**_"

The soul cried, whether from happiness or sorrow, the Angel didn't know.

* * *

"No"

"Cas"

"No"

"But—"

"No"

"Dean"

"I said no, Sam"

Sam huffed, and glared.

"Cas" he then said, "I _**need**_ to be there, Dean needs me"

"Your brother can take care of himself" the Angel said, if there was bit of jealousy in the Angel's tone, neither said anything.

"You and I both know that's not true"

Sam knew that his brother could take care of himself, if he was actually _**was**_ doing that, but Dean wasn't and Sam knew why. He wasn't there, he was dead, and for Dean, to have the person who he raised, protected, and loved more than anything else (even the Impala), would and did kill for, no longer living. There was no point in being careful, no point in caring, no point in _**living.**_

To make matter worse, the Angels started bothering his brother, mostly Zachariah and Uriel, manipulating his brother's emotional state for their own needs, to get him to say yes when it was time for Michael and Lucifer's big battle.

"Sam, I can't just resurrect you"

"You were going to do it to Dean"

"That was different"

It was true, the plan had been for Dean to sell his soul for Sam's life, the older brother was to go to Hell, to the rack for forty years, breaking the first seal in thirty. Castiel was to the raise him from Perdition afterwards, that was the plan.

No one expected the Demon to say no.

Sam hadn't talked to Castiel for a while after he learned about it.

"We would be caught before we could even get to the gate" Castiel said.

"What about that back door?"

Castiel looked sharply at him.

"What back door?"

"The one Balthazar told me about"

Castiel turned and glared at that innocent looking Angel sitting watching the two.

"What?"

Balthazar yelped and stood when his brother advanced towards him.

"Don't take it out on him Cas" Sam said, "I was just curious at the time anyway"

"The answer is still no"

Sam stared at the Angel before nodding.

"Okay, fine"

Both Angels watched as the soul stood up from the sofa and made his way upstairs to the bedroom.

"That was too easy" Balthazar said.

Castiel nodded.

Both Angels were proven right when not days later, Sam and Castiel were racing to the back door, while Balthazar made a distraction.

"Are you sure about this?" Castiel asked when they got to the door.

"Are _**you**_ sure about this, Cas, you'll be in a lot of trouble, probably even worse"

"Sam, I would not be here if I wasn't sure, I believe the human saying is _you're stuck with me_"

Sam smiled.

Then they were falling.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Part 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post, and thanks to my new beta on livejournal: ****betahimetsukiko**

* * *

**Loving Sam**

**Part 4**

"I'll say this, you're stubborn," said the demon.

Dean glared at Azazel, who merely smiled and wiped away the blood from the corner of the hunter's mouth.

"How you doing over there kiddo?" the demon then called over his shoulder to his accomplice.

There was grunt followed by a loud crash, and Azazel chuckled before turning his attention back to the hunter pinned to the floor, who watched as Bobby was thrown across the room.

"Now what I'm going to do with you?" the yellow-eyed demon mused.

"Bite me" Dean growled.

"Kinky, but no," Azazel replied.

Azazel raised his hand, smirking when Dean began screaming, his body writhing in pain; behind him he heard similar screams. Who knew that Jake would become such a good student?

"You know," Azazel then said, voice rising above the screaming, "once I'm done here I might go pay a visit to Sammy and work out some...frustrations I've been having lately, because let me tell you, Jake can be a pain in the ass. No offensive Jake".

Suddenly both Azazel and Jake were sent flying away from the two humans, stopping the torture instantly.

"Dean!" was shouted into the night.

There was more shouting, and strong bursts of light, hands were grabbing hold of him, and a familiar haunting scent beckoned to Dean, as the world began to grey around him.

"S-S-Sammy," Asked Dean.

Beloved hazel eyes were the last thing Dean saw before everything went dark.

* * *

"Sam," there came a call from the hallway.

Said human looked away from his brother's prone form to the Angel in the doorway.

"Ellen says dinner's ready" Balthazar stated.

"Not hungry," Sam replied.

"Alright, then,_ you_ tell her that" snarked back the angel.

Sam smirked, "Scared of a little human woman, oh great warrior of God," he asked.

"Yes," he said seriously.

Sam chuckled, "I'll be down in a minute".

The hunter then turned back to his brother. Ever since they'd rescued his brother, Bobby, and Ellen from Azazel and Jake, the older Winchester had refused to wake up, even though Castiel, having healed the humans, reassured Sam that his brother was fine.

"I'll only be gone for a little bit," he promised Dean.

No answer was given, but Sam smiled as though there was before following the angel down stairs; when he entered the kitchen Castiel and Bobby were already seated and Ellen was serving dinner.

"Sit sown and eat before it gets cold," Ellen said.

Sam did as instructed; nearly choking as he shoveled his food into his mouth so he could get back to Dean sooner. Castiel, who was picking at his food (He had informed Ellen Harvell that angels didn't require sustenance but she was insistent) stared at Sam.

"Slow down Sam, or you'll choke" Ellen said scolding.

Castiel wasn't sure whether Sam slowed down or not, he was about to say something when a noise from upstairs made him and everyone else freeze. Footsteps shuffled around, thumps were made, and then the stairs creaked.

"Damn, Bobby what hap—"

Dean froze mid sentence, his deep green eyes focusing on the young man at the table who stared back at him with equal shock, though his was mixed with happiness.

"S-Sammy," Dean finally said questioningly.

Sam stood from his seat, "Hey Dean" he said, voice tight with emotions.

Dean approached him, pausing to give Bobby a questioning look and, when the elder Hunter nodded, Dean wrapped his arms around his brother, burrowing his face into his brother's shirt to take in the familiar and long missed scent.

"Sammy," he affirmed.

Dean's voice was hitched and watery, his shoulders shook as he held his baby brother in his arms for the first time in what seemed like a century.

"Sammy," continued the mantra.

If Sam noticed that his shirt was starting to get wet he didn't say anything as he held his brother just as tightly.

"Sammy," Dean whimpered once more, his face wet with tears.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" Balthazar asked his brother as they stepped onto the porch.

The two Angels and humans had left the kitchen to give Sam and Dean their moment alone.

"The best thing to do now is look for Azazel," Castiel answered.

When they arrived at the Chapel, they were able to stop Jake and Azazel from killing Dean, Bobby and Ellen, they unfortunately weren't able to stop them from opening the door to Lucifer's cage, though Sam did kill Jake before the angels whisked the humans away from the chapel.

"That's not what I meant," Balthazar said in exasperation, "though we should probably do that too, what I meant was, what are you going to do now that Dean's back in the picture with Sam,".

Castiel said nothing for he didn't know how to answer his brother. Yes Sam said he wanted to be with him and Dean, but the Angel had a feeling that the older Winchester did not want to share, and to be honest neither did Castiel.

"Ah," Balthazar said in understanding of the silence.

About an hour later Sam was calling the angels and other hunters back inside.

"Dean, this is Castiel and Balthazar, they helped me rescue you and looked after me in Heaven," Sam introduced when the angels appeared in the kitchen. Both Sam and Dean's eyes were red but neither angel said anything about it.

Dean looked away from the angels to Sam in shock, "You were in Heaven?" he asked.

"Yes, where did you—you thought I was in Hell?"

Castiel's grace pulsed angrily at the thought of Sam being anywhere but in Heaven, and he found himself glaring at the older human, especially when Sam gave his brother a hurt look.

"It wasn't that I—the demons- they kept saying you were down there, that Heaven wouldn't let you in with the demon blood, and…you know what my thoughts have always been on God and Heaven…and…well they haven't changed a bit; angels are dicks"

"Excuse me?" Balthazar said offended, while Castiel's glare darkened.

Sam laughed out right.

After the introductions, Sam managed to keep the three of them from destroying Bobby's house and killing each other. Castiel and Balthazar left soon there after, though not before placing sigils on all of their ribs for protection from the angels who they were sure would try to force or coerce the brothers into becoming vessels for their intended Archangels.

The moment the brothers entered their usual room, Sam was pushed onto the bed roughly.

"Dean?"

Dean straddled his brother and kissed him hard, Sam began to moan and tilt his head back when his brother's lips trialed down from his jaw to his neck.

"Dean," Sam gasp out when a sensitive part was laved with attention.

Dean growled deeply as his hands worked their way underneath his brother's shirt, fingers caressing skin before playing with hardened nipples.

"God, Dean I—"Sam trailed off with a whimper when his brother tugged at his sensitive areola, and bit at his neck promisingly.

Dean pulled back to take off Sammy's shirt, throwing the clothing over his shoulder, uncaring of where it went as he licked at one of his brother's nipples again, getting a mewl of pleasure in response. Sam was arching back now, Dean's hand gripping his head to keep him still; his nipples always were really sensitive.

Dean began tugging at the harden bud with his teeth before suckling it into his mouth, reveling in the sounds his little brother made in ecstasy.

"Dean wait—I just remembered—oh," cried Sam.

Dean gave the nipple one last suck before pulling away and looking at his flushed lover.

"Can't it wait?" Dean asked, as he had bad a feeling that whatever his brother was going to tell him was something that he wouldn't like (Winchester luck after all), and all he wanted to do at that moment was feel his brother, to touch his Sammy and know that all this was real.

Sam must have seen it somewhere on his face, for he nodded then tugged off his older brother's shirt before kissing him. Happy with the development Dean kissed back, growling when Sam's larger hands caressed his chest. At some point jeans and boxers came off and Dean was pushing his lubed fingers inside of his brother, pressing against the sensitive gland within Sam, turning his brother into a whimpering mess.

"Dean," Sam moaned, arching into the fingers, "please, in me! Get in me now," he begged.

And what kind of big brother would he be to say no to that?

Pulling his fingers out with a slick pop, Dean smirked when his brother's long legs wrapped around his waist. After lubing his cock quickly, Dean pushed himself in, groaning at the vice like heat surrounding him.

"God, Sammy," Dean groaned, pushing in until he was balls deep inside his brother.

Sam gasped as Dean began to pull out and then push quickly back in; eyes rolling back as his brother hit his prostate repeatedly.

"Faster," he demanded.

Soon the room was filled with nothing but muffled grunts and moans, the bed creaking and the scent of their love making filling the air. His hands ran over the tanned body before him, his lust filled eyes watched the flustered face beneath his own, observed as eyes fluttered closed, and the way his lover threw his head back each time he thrust in, hitting that wonderful spot over and over again.

He brother, his Sammy, was so beautiful.

Dean grabbed hold of the throbbing erection Sam was sporting and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, causing his lover to come heavily, Dean's name on his lips. He cursed when the walls of Sam's entrance began to tighten around him, his thrust became more frenzied, until finally Dean came inside Sammy deep and hard; his hot seeds spilling into the body beneath him.

Sam grunted when Dean's hard body collapsed on top of him but one of his hands came up to run his fingers through Dean's short blonde hair as the both of them bathed in the afterglow. Sam, while content and sated began to worry. He thought about Castiel and how he hadn't yet told his brother about the relationship he had formed with the angel while he was in Heaven.

As usual things in their lives were more complicated than strictly necessary and Sam was not looking forward to the eventual pissing match his lovers would likely get into over him. So, for the moment, Sam merely lay in the arms of his first lover while he dosed into unconsciousness; he would worry about how Dean and Castiel would react to one another when he wasn't so boneless.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
